fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 22
Longy's Prophetic Plans is the 22nd episode of Council of Creators. It was written by KoopaGalaxain. This story introduces Longy, the Long Godzilla and his cousin, Teeny. Mecha-F40PH also appears as a supporting character, his first appearance in Council of Creators. After the death of the Titanosaurus clone in Episode 19, this episode features the Council of Creators finally recruiting someone to replace him. Plot In Universe 1996, the whole ground shook from the force of something huge striking it. People on the streets below gazed upwards to see the huge creature make landfall. Unusually, they were not scared of him. One person below even grumbled over losing their grip on a cup of coffee they were holding during the sudden tremor. A few moments later, everything went back to normal. The sun was setting, and the city was full of excited partygoers making their way to the numerous clubs and pubs strewn about the streets. This gigantic creature was called Longy, and he was a Bootnokk. No one knows exactly what created the Bootnokks, or who even named them, but all who witnessed them could agree that they were a strange bunch. Longy was no exception, and his appearance certainly gave light to his bizarre name. Standing at over 400 metres tall, Longy had an extremely long neck that put Myos's own neck to shame. All of his limbs were also extended, and so was his tail and jaw, giving the lavender-skinned creature an almost birdlike appearance. The giant creature ripped off a radio mast from a building, and set it aside in a growing pile of radio equipment. It seemed that Longy enjoyed collecting objects, even if he couldn't use them. A tiny voice issued from the edge of Longy's extended snout. "Hey mate! Ya gotta be more careful when you land! If you keep landing like this I could fall off you to my death far below, and that doesn't sound nice at all, does it, you great galah!" The voice came from a tiny Gojiran, just a head with a tail and two miniscule arms. This was Teeny, Longy's best friend and a distant cousin of his. "Listen, I think we have a problem." Teeny uttered, as Longy's dish like eye focused on him. "From what I can tell, there is a disturbance in the air. I think that he might be returning. "Kirkos? I thought we sealed him up decades ago!" Longy replied in a disturbed tone. "There should have been no way for him to escape what we sealed him with." "Well, I believe that whatever we used is failing. I can almost feel it." Teeny insisted. "If we don't do something, we'll all be dead, and this world will go too, thrown into his world of chaos." "Very well. I shall call for our allies." Longy replied, and raised his elongated head towards the moon. He was about to utter his shrieking cry, when he was interrupted by a cold metal hand on his shoulder. "Halt. You are hereby ordered to leave the area." Uttered Mecha-F40PH, who had arrived to shoo the two off from the train station that was still under construction. "This land is private. Remain here and I will be forced to defend it." "Yeah, well we won't be here for long, Ya overgrown shrimp!" Teeny replied. "Stop being a dickhead and let us finish what we came here for!" Mecha-F40PH, unphased by this outburst, took a step forward, his huge yellow 'eyes' gazing up at Teeny. Despite being only a tenth the size of Longy at 50 metres vs Longy's 500, Mecha-F40PH wouldn't let this get in the way of fulfilling his directive. "Don't make me have to ask you again. This land is reserved for others of my kind - the people here love the memes revolving around us. If you two proceed to remain here I will be forced to eject you from the premises." Longy looked a bit sheepish, and gave off an apologetic gaze. "My apologies, sir. We shall find another place to call for our friends." "That's a good monster. Now, I will give you five minutes to vacate the area, or else I will be forced to do that myself." Mecha-F40PH replied in his same metallic monotone. Despite Teeny's objections, Longy followed Mecha-F40PH's instructions to the letter. Within a few minutes, he braced himself into the ground and launched himself upwards, spreading his wings and flying away. The downdraft wrecked the building site, destroying the half-finished train station. Mecha-F40PH watched them depart as the unfinished buildings collapsed around him, and gave them an icy glare. A few hours later, Longy had found a suitable landing site, a field out in the countryside. Slowing himself down, he brought himself to a stop and touched down as gently as he could. -- Meanwhile, back at the Council Of Creators' base... "I'm sorry, but I don't think you're cut out for the job." Scoobs said in an irritated tone to Betelgeuse Silver Bloome, who was floating behind the counter and knocking bottles of wine and spirits from the shelves clumsily. "Not only are your tentacle-to-eye co-ordination skills absolutely terrible, but the heat you're giving off from your core means that no one can sit at the bar when you're behind it." Nerd and Cdr were standing a short distance away, scrubbing at the floor with sponges, cleaning up a burnt mark. "Don't forget the acid problem!" Cdr added in. "We can't have you throwing up every five minutes." "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're not suitable for the position here. I wish you luck in your future endeavours." Scoobs finished. Without a word, Betelgeuse Silver Bloome drifted over the counter, and made its way toward the door, before phasing through it and flying away. "What a strange creature that was!" Koopa remarked, having looked up from his current sprite that he was working on. "So far, our recruitment drive doesn't seem to be working very well." To this, the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the door was flung open, surprising everyone in the room. Hokuto Black King walked through the door, wearing a charcoal suit with a red bow tie. Wisps of blush-white mist periodically wafted from his closed mouth and from his nostrils. "I understand that there's a need for a bartender here? I saw the posters you set up about the town." The suited monster asked. "Yes, that's right!" Nerd replied. "You sure look the part, but are you up to the task? We've had to turn down eight applicants on this day alone." "I can promise you that I am up to your standards." Hokuto Black King reassured, and walked behind the counter. "If you so desire, I can put my skills to practice." "Very well, show us what you can do!" Scoobs replied excitedly. Pulling out a set of Martini glasses, Hokuto Black King spent a few minutes polishing them meticulously with a microfibre cloth, making sure that the finished result had the glasses casting reflected light across the room onto the opposite wall. Turning back towards the shelves full of bottles containing drinks of all kinds, he selected several, seemingly at random. Pouring the spirits into a cocktail shaker, plus a generous helping of lemonade and crushed ice, which he then mixed and shook rigorously for exactly one minute. Unscrewing the top of the shaker, he then carefully poured the resulting cocktails into the Martini glasses, garnishing them each with a slice of lime and a stirrer. With the finished drinks laid out on the counter, he encouraged the others to come and try the final result. "This is a recipe which I have kept secret for many years. Those who try it agree that it is one of the best drinks they have ever tried, but I will leave you to come up to your own conclusions." And with that, Scoobs, Koopa, Cdr and Nerd all took a sip from their glasses. The drink gave off a burning sensation when first swallowed, which then dissolved into a sweet and sublime flavour complemented by the lemonade. After coughing away the initial alcoholic burn, the four Creators turned to each other, and nodded their heads in unison. They had found the man...er, Kaiju, for the job! "You're hired!" Koopa exclaimed. "If you can make drinks like that, then you're a fantastic asset to the team. Your job begins at 10 AM on Saturday. Accommodation will be provided. We look forward to seeing you here!" "I am glad that you saw my merits," Hokuto Black King began, "And I know that I will be able to fulfil your requests." After that, the others all went back to what they were doing. Nerd and Cdr resumed their efforts at cleaning the acid burn off the floor, Koopa went back to spriting, and Scoobs went back to planning his next few Kaiju. As Hokuto Black King walked out the base's front door to head home for the afternoon, a sharp smirk crossed his face... THE END Appearances Kaiju * Longy, the Long Godzilla * Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla * Kirkos (Mentioned) * Mecha-F40PH * Betelgeuse Silver Bloome * Hokuto Black King Council of Creators * Koopa * Nerd * Scoobs * Cdr Trivia * Following the death of the Titanosaurus clone, This episode features the introduction of Hokuto Black King as the new bartender. As the ending implies, he has an ulterior motive here, one which will gradually become revealed as the series progresses... Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Bootnokk Arc Category:Aetherium Arc